


Horton Hears a BASS DROP

by ClumsyErnie



Category: Horton Hears a Who! - Dr. Seuss, Skrillex (Musician)
Genre: Gen, truly awful bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyErnie/pseuds/ClumsyErnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skrillex is on a path of destruction and hedonism.  The Whos are unlucky enough to fall along that path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horton Hears a BASS DROP

The audience screamed with excitement as the song started, beats blasting through the speakers and vibrating their chests. Their voices cried in unison, “ _Skrillex! Skrillex! Skrillex!_ ”

Skrillex just smiles quietly. He knows exactly what they want. These gullible sheep line up block after block and fill up concert after concert for it. And he, in all his great benevolence, was going to give it to them. Slowly and with much anticipation, his fingers gently brushed against the bass, caressing it before gripping it tightly.

The bass dropped.

The music was almost unnoticeable under the deafening screams of the audience. The bass descended lower and lower, before finally crashing to the ground. 

Crushed underneath it, almost too small to be seen, was a simple speck of dust. However, on that speck was the entirety of the Whos and their great civilization. As the bass crushed the speck, the Whos' world fell.

Cities were demolished in a heartbeat. Trillions died instantly. Whos cried out for salvation from a God who was not listening as they all screamed and were immediately silenced. After less than a second, all that the Whos had ever been was an invisible wreckage smeared upon the ground.

Horton, standing nearby and hearing the death of all his friends, cried, “Why Skrillex? Why???!!!”

Skrillex only smirked. “ _Hail Satan,_ ” he whispered.


End file.
